Rattay on Sasau
Rattay on Sasau, also known as Rataje nad Sázavou or Rattay, was the most powerful city in the Sasau Region. In 1403, the town was under the administration of Sir Hanush of Leipa of the Ronov Family, who temporarily ruled until the real heir of the city, Sir Hans Capon, would have become old enough to become leader. Codex Entry Rataie (Rattay) was a small market-town with two castles — the upper castle, known simply as Rattay Castle; and the lower castle, known as Pirkstein or Pirkenstein (Pirk'tein, Pirken'tein). The oldest written record of Rattay dates back to the 13th century when it was the property of Pribyslav of Rattay (mentioned in records in 1263 and 1289). At about the same time, ownership of Rattay passed to Burgrave Hroznata of Uzice, whose sons held several other castles and villages in the surrounding area. :In 1293, King Wenceslas II gave Rattay to Bishop Tobias (Tobiås) of Bechyné. Then it became the property of Burgrave Hynek of Dubå (Dauba) who was the heir to the house of the Lords of Leipa (Lipå). Rattay experienced its greatest renown and prosperity under the administration of Henry of Leipa (died 1329), his sons and grandchildren. His son John (died 1338) was the most politically active. The town was also governed by Henry's relatives, the Lords of Pirkstein, Jesek and Hanus. Under their administration, the two castles were built, as were the churches, and the village was given strong fortifications. ;Pirkstein :The lower castle in Rattay, founded by Henry of Leipa before the mid-14th century (first mention dates from 1346), spreads over an island in the middle of the Zivy Stream. The castle is separated from the town by a moat. This is a bergfried type castle with a massive tower, rounded corners in the rear and three rooms on each floor. The entire structure is surrounded by ramparts. :In 1447 the castle unfortunately caught fire and then quickly changed owners. It suffered even greater damage during the peasant uprising in 1627. One hundred years later, from 1713—1724, it was rebuilt by Octavian Kinsky into a presbytery and bell tower. ;Upper Castle :The upper castle was built at the same time as the lower castle in the mid-14th century. It also burned in the same year as Pirkstein (1447). In the 16th century it was rebuilt into a Renaissance chateau and in 1672 renovated in the Baroque style. Today it houses the local Town Hall. ;St. Matthew's Church :The lower Rattay church was built in the 1360s at the instigation of Jan Jesek Ptacek of Pirkstein and his wife Anna. :The first church was probably a single-nave design and served as a parish church along with the Church of St. Nicholas, which no longer exists. From 1675—1691 it was demolished and rebuilt in the Baroque style according to plans by Ondrej de Guarde. It has survived in this form to the present day with just a few minor changes. The only remnants of the original church are the tombs of the estate owners, for example a tombstone with the coat of arms of the Lords of Leipa mounted into the cemetery wall, and the base of the baptismal font from 1421. ;St. Nicholas' Church :Probably the older of the two churches within the castle walls. The first mention dates from 1343. It was located in the upper part of Rattay before the upper wall and partially served as a presbytery. From 1336 the Korecnik Mill also belonged to the Rattay presbytery. Landmarks * Upper Castle * Lower Castle * Forge * Main square * Emporium * Armoursmith's shop * Tavern by the Gate (east) * Traders' Tavern (west) * Armory * Outskirts * Pillory * Rathaus * Bailiff's office * Scribe's office * Armoury * Bakery * Tailor's workshop * Butcher's shop * St. Matthew's Church * St. Nicholas' Church * Combat arena * Cobbler's workshop * Apothecary's shop * Swordsmith's shop * Bathhouse Gates * Southern gate * Northern gate * Castle gate Known inhabitants * Agnes * Apothecary * Archery master * Armoursmith * Bailiff * Baker * Captain Bernard * Blacksmith * Butcher * Cobbler * Grocer * Hans Capon * Hanusch of Leipa * Konrad Hagen ** Konrad Hagen's guard * Radzig Kobyla * Scribe * Swordsmith * Tailor ** Tailor's guard ** Tailor's wife * Wolfram Pruda * Rattay Guards ** Benesh ** Mojmir ** Nightingale ** Pazdera ** Ruda * Skalitz Guards ** Janek ** Jaroslav See also the Refugees. Gallery Rattay_on_Sasau.jpeg Rattay on Sasau panorama.jpg Rattay city walls.JPG Rattay Lower Castle.jpg Rattay_on_Sasau_Concept_art.jpeg Emporium_Rattay.jpeg pl:Rataje ru:Ратае на Сазаве Category:Locations Category:Towns